Anybody Out There?
by i'm out on the edge
Summary: Kim Crawford's in a predicament. Her world crashes down before her eyes and she has no idea what to do. But will she seek help before her secret goes out in the open? Or will she wait until the last minute, when it's too late... ONE SHOT


**Hellooo people of Fanfiction! Look who's back, oh yeah me! **

**Lol hey guys, it's Sahar and I'm back with a little one shot for you. :D **

**I'm really sorry for not updating anything and whatnot, so this is kinda a little treat for you! (*Insert candy here) :P**

**Well, not really a treat considering this in my opinion, is badly written. Specifically because of my tenses (I'm horrible at them) and this is written in the third person.**

**I just wanted to try something new and this idea just came to me so I thought whatever. **

**Anyway, thank you soooo much for your ****support guys and hope you enjoy this little one shot! :)**

** New Twitter: kickindegrassi (yeah I made a fandom Twitter and I use it way more then my old one so follow please!) **

**Instagram: kickindegrassi (same thing, fandom account) **

* * *

Kim didn't want this. She definitely wasn't planning for this to happen.

_It just did._

She paced back and forth, all around the room, and didn't dare to take a look at it. Her stomach was feeling funny, and that's how she just knew the result wouldn't be well.

Kim breathed in deeply and shut her eye for a moment. She opened them again and took a small step forward.

Tiny steps each time and they became slower, and slower. Finally, she made it to her desk.

"Here we go one last time," Kim breathed.

She picked up the small white stick with two finger and brought it up to her eyes so she can see it properly. That plus sign made her mentally scream inside.

Kim knew what it meant, she just couldn't believe it's happening.

She opened her drawer of her desk and placed the stick next to three other tests that received the same answer.

Kim closed the drawer and sank down to the ground. She leaned against the desk, pulled her knees up to her face and bowed her head down trying to hold back the tears, but she wasn't able to fight it. And being positively aware that she's pregnant doesn't make her feel any better.

She's just eighteen. She just started university. She knows how disappointed her parents will be when she comes home during the winter break with a slightly large belly.

Kim knows she got other options. She can just make the problem go away in a second. Although, Kim never considered abortion an option. She would be completely devastated knowing that she made the decision to kill someone's life.

Adoption can be the way to go, but it isn't the road she wants to travel down.

When the baby's older, probably ten, twenty years from now, she doesn't want her child to be wondering who was her birth mother. Hell, she doesn't want the adopted mother to deal with the conversation of who were the baby's real parents and why they didn't want him or her.

Kim thought of keeping the baby. It would live a full life with its mother, without any adoption problems. But then, Kim thought of the father. The dad of this baby. She had no idea how the father of this baby would react to this.

Kim remembered the special night Jack and her spend a few months ago.

The Fourth of July, fireworks were exploding in the sky, and sparklers shined as people waved the little sticks around. But Jack and Kim were alone at the top of the highest hill in Seaford, at a place where no one can see them, but they could see everything.

Laying in a hammock together, all quiet and cozy. Then suddenly, Kim surprised Jack which an action that was most likely unexpected.

Jack reacted quickly and soon, it was played out from there.

Unfortunately, Kim wasn't thinking clearly back then and the thought of a condom didn't come to her or Jack.

Now, she has to take the blame and pay the price. She's just worried over how Jack might react to this.

She's just hoping for the best and that he'll support her. They have been through a lot. The beginning of grade 9 is when they first met, Jack being the new kid and all.

They started out as friends, but as time passed Kim started developing feelings for him. She would used to shake those feelings off because he did eventually became her best friend. Along with Jerry, Milton, Eddie and Rudy.

But Eddie had to move back to his city Atlanta shortly after, so it became only those four together.

Anyway, in their second year of high school, Jack finally asked her out on a date. But it was just a small date for pizza. They went really slowly to merge into a couple, but eventually they did a year later.

For their first official date as a couple Kim wasn't expecting a fancy dinner at a restaurant that they both be sitting uncomfortably at the table having small talk.

But she definitely wasn't expecting him to take her to a carnival, filled with rides, games, and prizes.

Although, it wasn't the most expensive, or thrilling date ever, but Kim though it was incredible. She never really considered a date to be that amazing, just the person you're with, but everything she did with Jack just made it amazing.

Kim's favorite part was when Jack dragged her down in the middle of the whole carnival and made her dance with him.

Honestly, Kim didn't mind one bit. She didn't care how many people that were staring at them, she didn't care how foolish they looked, she didn't care about anything at the time. At Jack was where all her attention had been.

The date finished with a ride on the Ferris wheel where at the top, they shared their first kiss.

From there, eventually they fell in love.

Then spent the remainder of their high school years with each other. And to stayed together along with their friends, by all going to the same city together.

Kim, Jack, Milton, and Milton's girlfriend Julie, all decided to go to the same university together.

Jerry decided to go to a college nearby.

Julie and Kim are renting an apartment together, while the guys roomed together in a different apartment complex.

For the past four years, Jack and Kim have been inseparable, although Kim thinks that once Jack finds out that she's pregnant, he'll leave.

All those years wasted, and gone down the drain.

She doesn't want to tell him, but she knows that eventually she has to. Kim was over thinking so much, she fell asleep.

A few hours later, she woke up in the same position she was before.

But Kim felt sick to her stomach, and was about to throw up. She quickly got up and rushed to the bathroom. A bunch of vomit fled out of her mouth as she leaned over the toilet.

Then she wiped the sweat off her forehead. Kim thought to herself, and finally agreed that she'll go to a doctor today.

She sat in that waiting room chair nervously. She twirled her fingers around in her lap because she was definitely terrified.

The receptionist then called her name and Kim made her way to the examine room. Where she was waited on a bed provided that had the long piece of paper across it, then her phone rang.

Kim took it out of her purse and noticed the name that was said on the screen was "Jack", and it displayed a picture of Jack and herself kissing on a bench at the park.

She just ignored the ringing, turned her phone off, and placed the it back into her purse. By the time she did this, a woman came.

"Hello Kim. I'm Doctor Creevey." Said the woman, "now I see that you have reported that you think you're pregnant, is that correct?"

"Yes." Said Kim.

"Very well. Just laid down on the bed and I'll set up the machine." Smiled the doctor.

Kim did the following. She wondered if Jack wants her to have an abortion, if he knew. No matter how much he would hate her for not doing it, which would break her heart, she wouldn't do it for all the money in the world.

Kim's absolutely sure that she wants to keep the baby.

As she was thinking this through, the doctor was doing tests to Kim's stomach. She ran a remote across it, and writing down the progress on it.

"Okay, your baby seems to be developing very well. I'm not too sure what the gender is yet, but it's only thirteen weeks old, so it'll take a bit of time." The doctor explained.

"Wow." Breathed Kim, "do you know when's the due date?" Asked Kim.

"March 18, I think is when that little sucker should come out."

Kim smiled. In a few months, she'll have her very own child!

"I just have a question to ask you." Said the doctor.

"Okay." Replied Kim.

"Have you told anyone about your pregnancy?" Questioned the doctor.

Kim shook her head, "I was going to tell the father today, but I chocked."

When she visited Jack at the dojo he works at and was about to tell him, but couldn't. His whole world would crumble and fall apart, and Kim would be devastated.

The doctor spoke again, "I suggest you tell him before your stomach grows because hiding it would just make it more suspicious."

Kim agreed she had to tell him at one point. Although, soon wasn't her favorite option.

Weeks passed and her belly has been growing bigger and bigger. She usually hid it by wearing a dress and a jacket over, so no one would notice. She started stop hanging out with everyone and stayed at home most of the time.

Julie didn't seem to suspect anything considering she was stressing over her studies and then spent all her free time with Milton.

Milton and Jerry didn't seem to notice because they were too busy with their shenanigans.

But Jack have been constantly calling her asking if she's alright and she always answers that she's fine. But it wasn't until the beginning of November things started to fall apart.

Kim wasn't feeling well in her stomach one day, but she decided to shake it off.

She thought a small walk to the coffee shop would do the trick, but on her way there she started to feel really tired, and she could barely breathe. Her stomach started hurting like crazy and she couldn't move anymore.

She sank down to the sidewalk and rubbed her stomach. She tried to scream, but it wasn't loud enough. Little whines came out, but that was the loudest she could do.

Luckily, on the other side of the street a car pulled over.

It was a young couple that rushed over and helped Kim up, took her to their car and drove her to the hospital. Apparently stress that Kim had override her baby and she almost had a miscarriage.

Luckily, her baby turned out to be fine and Kim was sent home.

Unfortunately the hospital called Julie and Kim was forced to tell her situation. Ever since then, Kim never left Julie's sight. Also, she's been begging Kim to tell Jack.

It wasn't until right before Christmas Kim was brave enough to tell him.

Randomly, at 2:00 in the morning there was feeling in Kim knowing that she couldn't keep it from him anymore.

She got up from bed, threw a jacket on, didn't have care on what she looked like, and jumped into her car and drove straight to Jack's apartment.

Luckily, she didn't have to buzz in for someone to open the door because Jack gave her the spare key to his apartment shared with Jerry and Milton because he definitely trusts her, and she's better at keeping things than he was.

Kim had no idea what she was doing. She knew it was late and she didn't want to disturb anyone, but there was something inside of her that was killing her to tell him.

She hesitated on knocking on the door for a moment or so, but she finally got the courage to pound her knuckles on it.

Kim had to do this a couple times to make sure it was loud enough for someone to hear it.

Eventually, the door opened and the person standing upon her was the person she needed to see.

"Kim? Hey what are you doing here, I haven't seen you in weeks." Said Jack.

Tears streamed down her face right when Jack started talking. She was looking right at her stomach, then Jack looked down there as well.

Kim wasn't really covering her belly at the moment because there was no point into doing so anyway. But the moment Jack looked at her belly his eyebrows raised and eyes widened.

"You're...you're pregnant?" He asked in complete disbelief.

Kim sniffled, "I tried to tell you, I swear-"

"But you didn't." Jack interrupted, "you're pregnant and you didn't even bother to tell the father." He replied harshly.

"I'm sorry." She said quietly as she kept on crying.

Jack's face soften, "listen I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been that harsh." He said as he went and hugged Kim.

She replied to the hug quickly and squeezed him tightly. As this was being done Jack whispered in her ear, "we'll get through this. I promise."

And the rest of that night, Kim spent with Jack while being held in his arms.

They both have agreed on keeping the baby and from there, Jack attended all of their parenting class and ultrasounds along with Kim.

Both of their parents were not happy about them being parents at first year of university, but eventually they accepted it and supported them greatly. Then Jack and Julie both switched apartments as Jack, Kim and their baby would live together and Milton and Julie stay together with Jerry under their roof.

When March 18 approached right after the finishing of their first year of university, Kim didn't feel anything coming.

A week later, Kim went shopping with Julie.

Julie was in the dressing room trying on clothes, while Kim was in the store looking at the jewelry. Suddenly, Kim felt something wrong in her stomach. A strong pain came upon her and then water was dripped onto her shoes.

From there she knew what was going on.

"Oh gosh, someone help me please my water broke!" She shrieked while she grasped her hand onto a clothing rack trying to stay standing up.

Employers and a few female by standers came over and told her to breathe or offered to take her to the hospital, but she didn't want to go there without Julie.

Eventually, Julie did come out of the change room and her and another lady took Kim to Julie's car, to take her to the hospital. The lady insisted to drive, while Julie stayed with Kim at the back to make sure she was okay.

Julie also went ahead and called Milton at the dojo to tell Jack about the baby.

Apparently Jack was in the middle of teaching a younger class when Milton received the phone call. But Jack was ecstatic when he was told and left the dojo right away.

When Kim arrived at the hospital she was placed in a room to give birth to her child.

She didn't want to have the baby before Jack came. But the pain she was having was too strong and she had to give birth at that moment.

Fortunately, Jack, Milton and Jerry came just about time.

Julie held her right hand as Jack held her left, while Jerry and Milton were yelling at her, for support, saying she can do it. Kim screamed at everyone saying that she couldn't, but everyone fought back saying that she can.

She started pushing the baby out as hard as she can, while all her friends were there supporting her, and telling her positive things as it was being done.

Finally, the baby came out crying at the top of its lungs, but nobody really everyone smiled when the doctor announced Kim have given birth to a beautiful baby girl.

Now, Jack, Kim and their daughter Natalie all live together as one happy family, in that little apartment where Kim's life changed forever with a result of a small white stick that displayed a plus sign.

* * *

**You like?**

**If you do like please leave a review! Or even you didn't like, still leave a review! I just want to see your feedback. :)**

**Anyway, the title of this fic is a quote from the song "Echo" by Jason Walker. You should definitely listen to it, it's incredible! **

**Again, thank you so so much for the support and I hope I get to hear back from you guys soon! Bye! :) **


End file.
